Just a Dream
by Queen Prophecy
Summary: Sinopse: Quando enfim percebera que ela era importante para ele, já tinha a perdido


**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Sinopse: Quando enfim percebera que ela era importante para ele, já tinha a perdido

Just a Dream_  
><em> 

Praticamente se jogou em sua cama, seu corpo estava exausto, pedindo descanso. Passava horas naquele hospital e cada vez mais aumentava os turnos. De doze horas já havia dobrado para trinta e seis horas. Pensava em aumentar para um dia todo.

Claro que tinha suas horas de descanso, mas não eram muitas.

Pensou que por estar exausto seu corpo e sua mente logo estariam relaxando, mas não, as malditas lembranças e os planos sempre voltavam noite após noite, não adianta o quão cansado estava elas sempre dariam um jeito de vim à tona.

Então depois de um tempo somente pensando nela que dominava não apenas sua mente, mas seu sonhos e coração também adormeceu, apenas para sonhar com ela.

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<strong>_

_**Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim  
>Pensando em nós, o que vai ser?<strong>_

Acordou e olhou para o relógio era sempre assim não tinha mais sossego nem na suas horas de sono,com ela sempre aparecendo a todo o momento. Deitou de volta tinha mais algumas horas até voltar ao hospital. Fechou os olhos e tentou mais uma vez dormir, mas como sempre fora em vão. Então apenas permaneceu de olhos fechados fingindo sonhar com ela quando eram apenas flashes backes.

Perguntava-se ela iria voltar para ele algum dia, mas ninguém sabia. Nem ele mesmo sabia essa resposta.

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream  
>So I travel back, down that road<br>Will she come back? No one knows  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream<br>**_

_**Abro os olhos, sim, era só um sonho  
>Então eu viajo de volta por esse mesmo caminho<br>Ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe  
>Eu percebo, sim, que era apenas um sonho<br>**_

Sentou-se perto do penhasco e olhou para baixo onde conseguia ver as ondas quebrando no mar. Estava no ponto mais alto poderia morrer se caísse dali, mas mesmo assim sentia-se de novo como se estivesse naquele armário de baixo da escada, sozinho e novamente sem amor.

Agora ela havia achado outra pessoa, uma que a fizesse feliz e que enfim assumisse algo sério com ela. Devia ter falado para a morena que a amava que a queria como esposa, como a mãe de seus filhos mais agora era tarde demais.

Ainda sentia seu perfume, e lembrava-se do cheiro dos seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos por um momento e lembrou-se do rosto dela e dele o acariciando e passando a mão em seus cabelos lanzudos.

_**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement  
>Number one spot and now she found her a replacement<br>I swear now I can't take it  
>Knowing somebody's got my baby<br>And now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
>Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring<br>Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
>See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair<br>**_

_**Eu estava no alto e parecia que estava no porão  
>Número um e agora ela encontrou o seu substituto<br>Eu juro que agora eu não aguento  
>Sabendo que alguém está com o meu amor<br>E agora que você não está por perto, não posso pensar  
>Devia ter pedido, devia ter comprado aliança<br>Pois eu ainda consigo sentir no ar  
>Vejo seu rosto lindo, passo a mão no seu cabelo<br>**_

Recordava de seus olhos quando dissera a ela que não queria relacionamento sério, como eles encheram de água, e seu sorriso se apagou do rosto. Mas nada, era comparado a dor que sentiu quando ele viu a dor ali em seu olhar quando ela o olhava era como se mil estacas tivessem entrado em seu peito.

Tentou seguir em frente desde daquele dia, mas não conseguia ainda de algum jeito era preso por esse passado, enquanto ela depois de dias chorando, como a amiga dela havia dito. Seguiu sua vida e agora ela iria se casar com outro, o sorriso que ele havia apagado tinha voltado com mais intensidade e a deixado magnífica.

_**My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife  
>She left me, I'm tied<br>Cuz I knew that it just ain't right**_

_**Meu amor, minha vida, minha pequena, minha esposa  
>Ela me deixou, estou amarrado<br>Pois eu sabia que não estava certo**_

Como queria voltar ao tempo fazer tudo diferente. Fazer dar certo com ela. Mas era tarde demais.

Imaginava-se construindo uma família com ela. Eles iriam comprar uma casa enorme e teria varias crianças correndo pela casa teriam um cachorro porque se lembrava dela falando que queria ter um cachorro quando casasse. Ela fazia planos para eles. Planos que foram jogados ao vento por ele.

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream  
>So I travel back, down that road<br>Will she come back? No one knows  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream<strong>_

_**Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim  
>Pensando em nós, o que vai ser?<br>Abro os olhos, sim, era só um sonho  
>Então eu viajo de volta por esse mesmo caminho<br>Ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe  
>Eu percebo, sim, que era apenas um sonho<br>**_

Dirigia para casa, depois de mais um turno cansativo. Seus olhos estavam com olheiras.

A cada curva que passava via ela, a cada lugar que olhava tinha uma lembrança deles juntos. Por que tinha que destruir tudo? Suas chances de ser feliz, com a mulher que amava.

Sentia a falta dela. Quando iria aprender? Que ela se fora, estava em outra. Tudo estava acabado, sentimentos esquecidos. Mas ele continuava lembrando, e não conseguia seguir em frente.

_**When I be ridin man I swear  
>I see her face at every turn<br>Tryin to get my Usher over, I can let it burn  
>And I just hope she notice<br>She the only one I yearn for  
>Oh I miss her when will I learn?<strong>_

_**Quando estou dirigindo, cara, eu juro  
>Eu vejo o rosto dela a cada curva<br>Tento acabar com o meu disfarce, posso deixar queimar  
>E espero que ela perceba<br>Que ela é a única que eu desejo  
>Eu sinto falta dela, quando é que vou aprender?<br>**_

Não havia demonstrado o suficiente o quanto a amava quando estavam juntos. Lembrava dos detalhes dos jantares que ela fazia com todo amor e ele simplesmente dava o bolo a deixando magoada. Ou simplesmente quando esquecia uma data importante. As cicatrizes foram se acumulando. Até que um dia não dava mais para ela.

Não havia dado todo seu amor, essa era o troco agora. Ela tinha encontrado outro que dava amor a ela, lembrava de datas e principalmente não dava bolo nela.

_**Didn't give her all my love  
>I guess now I got my payback<br>Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby  
>Hey, she was so easy to love<br>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**_

_**Não dei todo o meu amor a ela  
>Acho que agora esse é o troco<br>Estou na balada pensando no meu amor  
>Ei, ela era fácil de amar<br>Mas, espere aí, acho que amor não era o bastante**_

Estacionou na frente do bar como fazia toda vez que saia do hospital, entrara e pedira um whisky. Então ficava pensando nela com seu copo, sua angustia e sua tristeza. Pegou o celular depois do quinto copo de bebida e discou para ela, ainda sabia seu numero de cabeça.

Ninguém havia atendido, queria que ela lhe atendesse. Mas ela tinha deixado claro que iria seguir em frente, deveria fazer o mesmo. Mas não conseguia.

_**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone  
>And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone<br>But she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
>Cuz I was wrong<strong>_

_**Eu passo por isso toda vez que fico sozinho  
>E agora sinto falta, quero que ela atenda o telefone<br>Mas ela tomou uma decisão, ela quis seguir em frente  
>Pois eu estava errado<strong>_

Quando aquilo acabaria? Não queria mais pensar nela. Olhar mais atentamente as garotas na rua pensando ser ela mas nunca era. Tentando achar em alguma garota que ele saía, algo de Hermione, mas nenhuma era como ela. Não tinham aquele sorriso, nem o cenho franzido enquanto pensava e muito menos aquelas adoráveis sardas no rosto.

Elas não eram sua Hermione.

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream  
>So I travel back, down that road<br>Will she come back? **__**No one knows  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream<strong>_

_**Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim  
>Pensando em nós, o que vai ser?<br>Abro os olhos, sim, era só um sonho  
>Então eu viajo de volta por esse mesmo caminho<br>Ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe  
>Eu percebo, sim, que era apenas um sonho<strong>_

Enfim tinha recebido o que tanto temia um dia. Seu convite de casamento escrito: Hermione Jane Granger & Draco Malfoy, com letras perfeitamente formatadas no envelope estava escrito seu nome com a letra dela.

Harry

Como iria suportar? Vê-la casar com outro que não fosse ele? Não iria. Rasgou o convite e jogou na lareira vendo o queimar as letras de seu nome com a letra dela.

Queria ter dado tudo o que ela sonhou mas era tarde demais.

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>And now they're gone  
>And you wish you could give them everything<br>I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>And now they're gone  
>And you wish you could give them everything<strong>_

_**Se você já amou alguém, levante as mãos  
>Se você já amou alguém, levante as mãos<br>E agora eles se foram  
>E você gostaria de poder dar tudo a eles<br>Eu disse, se você já amou alguém, levante as mãos  
>Se você já amou alguém, levante as mãos<br>E agora eles se foram  
>E você gostaria de poder dar tudo a eles<strong>_


End file.
